Mimi's heartbreak
by xxrockafenderxx
Summary: Mimi may be the feline of Avenue B but she finds that she is not the only one flirting with customers. Roger is taking more pleasure than normal in his new job leaving her out in the cold.


Mimi looked around the dark loft and felt a shiver run up her as goose bumps formed on her arm. _Damn Benny and his uncaring have to be a bastard all the time attitude,_ was all Mimi could think about as she sat on the couch curled in a little ball waiting for Roger to come home.

She wasn't sure if she liked this waiting around for him to come home bit. She wasn't used to it and she really didn't like it. Ever since she had cut back hours at the Cat Scratch to be home with Roger more it seemed like he increased his hours at his job. _Who would have thought that being a bartender would mean he would always be gone?_

As a few more minutes passed and nothing happened Mimi found herself bored with this whole waiting thing. She was too high strung for it. She changed into something she thought Roger might appreciate, a pair of tight jeans and a clingy black top that showed just a sliver of her caramel skin just above her jeans, and headed off to the Pyramid Club.

She smiled at the bouncer who had become accustom to Mimi coming around and hanging out with Roger. "Hey Joe, good night?" Mimi asked giving him her famous toothy grin. "Not to busy which means not enough pretty things like you around." Mimi nudged his shoulder lightly. "Your such the charmer." Mimi said giving him a peck on the cheek and heading into find Roger. She wove through the mass of people and looked toward the bar her eyes straining to find Roger in the dark smoky air that surrounded the room.

She smiled when she finally saw him. She walked up to the bar a little bit faster stopping suddenly when she saw the full picture of him. He was whispering in a blondes ear with more than enough boobs. Mimi tried to rationalize it in her head and think about everything that was happening. She couldn't really be too mad. I mean after all she's the feline of Avenue of B straddling any guys lap that would be willing to pay the right price. But just as she was about to walk over to him it happened. Roger leaned in and kissed her lips lightly his hand moving to the back of her head.

Mimi could swear she heard her heart break into a thousand pieces in that second. The tiny pieces falling into the pit of her stomach. She backed up quickly feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't even realize she backed into someone making a big commotion as they dropped their drink. Roger's eyes darted up at the sound then he saw her, Mimi crouched down picking up the cup she spilled. He felt his stomach dropped knowing that she had just seen him. _Shit!_ It was the only appropriate reaction to what just happened. "I'm so sorry" She said as she pushed her way through the crowd and out the club running down the street with tears coming down her face non-stop.

Roger gave the young blonde, Kerry was it, a weak smile. "I have to go check on that." He jumped over the bar and ran out the club. "Joe where'd she go?" Roger asked a little out of breath. "I don't know. I didn't even see her leave." Joe said as he smiled at the cute redhead that was flirting with him. Roger let out a huff and then ran down the street sighing when he saw her. "Mimi!! Mimi!!" He yelled running again a little faster to catch up with her stopping her by pulling on her arm.

Mimi dried her tears quickly and turned to him with a smile. "What is it Roger, I thought the blonde at the bar had you pretty preoccupied." Mimi said sarcastically pulling her arm from his grip. "I can't believe you would do this to me." Mimi let out a breath and felt the tears start again. "I trusted you." She said as she met his eyes her teeth bitting down on her lower lip as she tried to control all of her emotions from coming out.

"I–I'm sorry..." Roger said looking down at the ground unable to meet her eyes. Mimi just scoffed. "You break my heart and your sorry." She brought her hands to her head her fingers running through her hair out of frustration. "I can't talk to you right now Roger. I have to go." Mimi said turning to walk away. Roger thought about saying something but knew he couldn't. He had screwed up and he needed to let her have her space.


End file.
